La flamme bleue
by R95irth
Summary: L'épilogue nous dit, qu'Ike, partît en voyage après avoir affronté les dieux, et qu'on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Qu'il ait péri en mer, qu'il ait rencontré l'amour, ou au contraire, vu son cœur à tel point brisé, qu'il n'eut plus voulu jamais revoir les êtres qu'il aimait dans son pays natal, personne ne connait la vérité. Cette histoire, raconte l'avant. Le comment. Le pourquoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – Le Malheureux Héros-

Il n'y avait pas de Héros plus glorieux qu'Ike. Brave guerrier, dont la force avait terrassé les dieux pour l'humanité, béni de ses ennemis divins, vaincus, il incarnait à présent l'être le plus respecté de tout Tellius ! A la fois craint et adoré, le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses décisions pouvaient engendrer Paix et Guerres. En cela, il n'y avait pas de Héros, plus malheureux qu'Ike.

Deux mois, qu'il se traînait, de cérémonies en cérémonies, deux mois, qu'il supportait nobles peu scrupuleux, cherchant à profiter un peu de sa lumière irradiante. Deux mois qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre, pas même au nom des Mercenaires de son père, sans risquer d'attiser la jalousie des peuples.

Comment, le Héros prenait parti pour Crimea ? Mais que fait-il, de Begnion, première victime de ses actions, en Guerre Sainte ! Quoi, le champion divin, proposait de son aide à Begnion ? N'oubliait-il pas, la pauvre Daein, dont le territoire, avait subi plus d'une fois, les affres de ses campagnes ? Encore, Ike le grand, parlait au nom de Gallia, n'oubliait-il pas, qu'avant tout, il était un Beorc, ne devait-il pas songer d'abord à son propre peuple, plutôt qu'à ces hommes bêtes ?

Encore, et encore des plaintes s'élevaient ! Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense ! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser vivre ? Ne pouvait-on pas oublier son fait d'arme ? Il était homme, comme les autres et sa victoire n'avait été que résultat des circonstances, jamais il n'avait souhaité la chute des Dieux, seule la nécessité l'y avait poussé. Etait-ce vraiment ainsi, que le monde remerciait son héros, en l'étouffant sous la poudre et les niaiseries de la coure, sans lui permettre de continuer à vivre avec ses espérances modestes ?

Une part d'Ike, de plus, haïssait son acte envers les déesses, car, il savait bien qu'en pourfendant l'être divin il avait accompli son plus grand exploit, celui qui resterait l'apogée de sa carrière, insurmontable. Que devenait son avenir, à présent ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à stagner, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie, s'occuper du menu fretin, qui parfois, ne lui demandait même pas l'effort de sortir son épée de son fourreau…

Lui qui aimait se combattre, l'art de l'affrontement, des défis dans le but d'atteindre le summum du maniement de l'épée ou d'une autre arme, se voyait privé de tout ce qui l'enchantait. Bien sûr, il aurait pu, du, s'assagir, prendre goût aux réceptions royales, pompeuses…Aux mariages de ses amis, les uns après les autres...Aux bienfaits, d'une existence paisible.

Mais non.

-Je vais mourir d'ennui, Soren.

C'est ce que déclara Ike, un matin, deux mois après sa victoire contre les Dieux. Après l'entraînement matinal, le groupe de mercenaire venait de partir aider un village voisin, avec à la tête de la petite armée, Titania. La grande rousse lui avait vivement conseillé, -synonymes ces derniers temps pour lui d'ordonner- de ne pas participer à la bataille.

Mission trop aisée, disait-elle, lieu, trop proche de Criméa, le village était en bordure de frontière, et il fallait repousser des ennemis venu d'une autre nation, pour affirmer le territoire gouverné par Elincia. Risques politiques trop élevés, avait-il appris de la bouche de Soren, son fidèle tacticien.

A présent, ses loyaux amis, sa famille, partie pour au moins deux semaines pour aider les paysans, il se retrouvait, seul, face à toute la paperasse et les finances à régler.

Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux. ENNUYEUX !

-Tu dramatises, on croirait entendre Boyd. Lui répliqua son ami, dans un rictus, presque amusé.

Dans un bruissement, le sage prit place à la table de bois, où reposait plusieurs piles de documents, dont beaucoup, étaient de sa main. Ike, plus que décidé à mourir asphyxié, garda la tête contre les bilans de batailles.

-Voyons, les mercenaires ne se sont jamais sentis aussi bien, financièrement parlant. Constata le magicien, en calculant, rapidement, leurs bénéfices.

L'avantage de la réputation d'Ike restait que beaucoup appelaient les mercenaires de Grey, même pour un rien et à chaque mission pour une Nation, c'était celles voisines, impatientes de rééquilibrer les choses, qui leur demandaient une broutille au sein de leur territoire. Ainsi, ils gagnaient beaucoup, voire trop, ils pouvaient donc entretenir leurs armes et même en acheter des neuves, sans se soucier des dépenses.

Ike releva la tête, de mauvaise humeur, et contempla, son tacticien plongé dans la documentation. Il l'admira, en silence. Il ne grandissait vraiment pas, il lui semblait, que contrairement à Lui, Soren avait à peine changé depuis ses premiers coups d'épée en tant que mercenaire. Toujours ses grands cheveux noirs, couleur aile de corbeau, si longs, si soyeux. Comment arrivait-il à les conserver aussi propres ? Ike l'ignorait, il ne voyait jamais son ami se coiffer, au même en prendre soin, alors que souvent, dans les campagnes, les guerriers souffraient des parasites tels que les puces et les poux. Lui-même en avait eu quelques uns, et c'était Soren qui avait réussi à l'en débarrasser, à l'aide d'un onguent au vinaigre et à la lavande. Peut-être, que finalement, Soren prenait soin de sa tignasse, puisqu'il connaissait le remède contre ces bestioles insupportables…

Il aimait bien les cheveux de Soren, contrairement aux siens, ils lui donnaient envie d'y laisser dériver ses doigts.

Mais ce qu'il préférait, chez le brun, c'était ses yeux, d'un écarlate, envoûtant. Ike n'avait su les définir correctement, qu'après avoir contemplé les bagues des Nobles gassouillant des différentes nations. Il avait les prunelles couleur rubis. C'était la seule touche de couleur chez son ami, ces yeux, rehaussée par la très légère marque sur son front, contraste frappant avec sa peau laiteuse, et ses robes sombres.

-Il serait peut-être temps, de séparer le groupe, pour en implanter un fort dans toutes les nations…Oscar pourrait aller à Begnion, avec Tanith, ils s'entendent bien, et ainsi, son groupe aurait des informations constantes de l'impératrice. De plus, Oscar est calme et posé, il sait réfléchir et établir des stratégies, il ferait un excellent chef là-bas. Le plus compliqué, serait de voir qui l'y accompagnerait. Boyd et Mist veulent se marier, ils voudront rester ici…Shinon et Gatorie, préfèreront certainement le pays qui paie le mieux, ce qui équivaut en ce moment à Daein, vu les tensions actuelles là-bas…Mia ira partout là où elle trouvera un rival…Il me semble qu'elle était plutôt intéressée par l'homme de la brigade de l'aube, l'autre escrimeur, à moins qu'elle ne regarde le blond toujours à côté…En tout cas, ce serait plutôt Daein ?

Ike écoutait d'une oreille le discours de son stratège. Il ne voulait pas aborder cette conversation, trop souvent remise sur la table ces derniers temps. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de voir ses compagnons disséminés de part Tellius. A la place, son attention coula, des paroles du stratège, aux lèvres de celui-ci. Les coudes sur la table, le visage dans ses paumes, Ike se perdit quelque peu. Elles étaient belles, ces lèvres, il avait bien envie d'y gouter, juste une fois. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais, les mouvements, étaient presque aguicheurs, hypnotisant. Etait-ce vraiment les lèvres de Soren, qui possédaient ce pouvoir sur lui… ?

-Qu'en penses-tu, Ike ?

Le général sursauta, pris sur le fait, et rosit comme adolescent en faute.

-Désolé Soren, je n'ai pas écouté.

Le brun, arqua un sourcil face à cet aveu, puis soupira.

-Dis-moi, Soren, pourquoi tu es resté ici avec moi ?

La question ne surprit pas le concerné, et Ike, qui savait lire en lui parfaitement, comprenant jusqu'au plus petit froncement de sourcil et rictus moqueur, senti, que le brun s'attendait à cette interrogation de sa part.

-Titania peut très bien diriger les troupes, elle fait un très bon stratège, et Rhys étant resté ici, à l'école, elle sera prudente, et à la fois pressée de rentrer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de moi, contrairement à toi.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Contesta Ike, vexé à l'idée d'être chaperonné.

Soren eut une expression sarcastique.

-Je le vois.

Le sage tourna des talons et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, le laissant seul. Ike, abandonné, sentit le vent caresser son dos, et siffler dans les couloirs désertés du fort. Pas une âme, tout juste Rolf, qui en l'absence de Shinon –parce qu'un archer suffisait dans le groupe parti en mission-, s'entraînait sérieusement sur des cibles dans la cour. Peut-être pouvait-il lui demander, de le viser, et tâcher de briser les flèches avant qu'elles ne lui crèvent un œil ?

Après un moment de réflexion, Ike songea, que s'il en était réduit à de telles extrémités par l'ennui, (surtout, qu'il n'était pas certain de résister en tant que cible de l'habile Rolf), il avait bel et bien besoin d'un chaperon. Alors qu'il bullait bien gentiment, ressassant son ennui profond –parce qu'il ne le dirait jamais assez : il s'ennuyait ! – une exclamation s'éleva à l'extérieur.

Plus vif que l'éclair, il attrapa le manche de sa fidèle Ragnell, et emprunta la sortie à une vitesse encore plus folle, que celle grâce à laquelle il avait vaincu la déesse.

Un ennemi ! Un ennemi assez fou pour s'attaquer au Fort des Mercenaires ! Enfin un adversaire auquel se mesurer, il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui interdise de se battre contre ceux qui osaient s'inviter chez eux ! Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, et le pauvre intrus allait le regretter.

Un ennemi ici ! Un ennemi ici !

Ike jubilait.

Un ennemi ! Un enn-Marcia.

C'était Marcia qui avait provoqué l'exclamation de Rolf. Le jeune adolescent se tenait déjà près de la cavalière pégase, rose et enthousiaste, puis après une hésitation, le vert de cheveux se jeta sur elle pour l'enserrer par la taille dans un rire. Ike, lui, frappa un caillou du bout du pied.

Tss.

Pas qu'il n'était pas content de voir la femme aux cheveux roses, aux ordres d'Elincia, mais quand même, il aurait préféré un imbécile venu se faire bien inconsciemment battre. Il avait même sorti Ragnell…Ah, mince, il avait oublié l'Alondite dans sa précipitation. Le mercenaire de Grey songeait qu'il devait peut-être apprendre un style à deux épées pour faire passer le temps quand le pas de Soren résonna sur les pavés.

-Marcia, tu es venue pour nous apporter une mission ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi concis et impoli malgré les années.

L'intérêt d'Ike pour la messagère remonta en flèche. Oh, Marcia, quel plaisir de te voir, pas de chance, il n'y avait que Rolf, Soren, et lui au fort, donc la mission leur reviendraient obligatoirement. Quel dommage ! Le chef des Mercenaires de Grey ne put camoufler son sourire.

La rose fit une moue, occupée qu'elle était à rendre son étreinte à Rolf, et elle ânonna :

-Oui, bonjour Soren, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, et je vais bien, au cas où tu te le demanderais, bien que je suis embêtée par Astrid qui cède trop facilement aux caprices de mon idiot de frère…

Soren lui envoya un regard blasé, pas le moins du monde intéressé par ces informations obsolètes. Un peu de courtoisie n'aurait pas fait de mal au demi-laguz, mais Ike avait appris depuis le temps, qu'il était impossible de le lui inculquer, un Soren poli était un Soren malheureux. Comme un Ike sans combat. Maintenant, il voulait qu'on parle de la mission. La mission !

-Bon, bon, je suis ici, parce que sa Majesté Elincia a reçu une demande express de Daein pour vous demander votre aide…

Etant donné que leur fort se trouvait sur le territoire d'Elincia, il était normal que toute demande passe par la reine, qui, généralement, se contentait de transmettre sans lire, faisant confiance à la sagesse de Soren pour discerner dans le tas de demandes, celles aux risques politiques. Cette procédure augmentait d'autant plus les tensions entre les territoires, qui estimaient ma foi, que le Héros était à tout le monde.

Ike, lui, estimait plutôt qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, et aurait bien aimé, en cet instant, accéder aux requêtes de tous les habitants de la planète, si seulement ça pouvait l'occuper.

Marcia sortit de sa sacoche une missive officielle, et la tendit à Soren. Rolf prit une mine malheureuse quant à lui, et demanda :

-Tu vas partir ? J'aurais aimé que tu restes encore un peu, je voulais te montrer le résultat de mon entraînement !

Le pégase s'ébroua, au rire de sa cavalière, qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

-Si tu progresses encore Rolf, tu vas bientôt te retrouver comme Ike, sans adversaire à ta hauteur dans tout Tellius !

La blague fit mouche, et Ike sentit le poids du monde lui heurter le crâne. Pas besoin de lui rappeler cet état de fait. Si au moins, il avait pu combler la différence de talents, par le nombre d'ennemi à combattre…

-Oh, désolée Ike ! Balbutia Marcia, en voyant l'état du général, déprimé.

-Pas de mal…Grommela ce dernier, même si cela lui filait tout de même un coup au moral.

-Hum, en tout cas, non Rolf, je vais rester avec vous cette fois, Elincia s'inquiète un peu pour Daein, et elle aimerait montrer en m'envoyant, que Criméa est prêt à aider son ancien ennemi.

-C'est ennuyeux que nous soyons si peu nombreux.

Soren referma le parchemin, après son commentaire, et il toisa le groupe disponible, avec pessimisme.

-Que demande Daein… ? Lui demanda Ike, sans parvenir à camoufler son impatience.

-Apparemment, La Reine Micaiah, malgré sa popularité, n'arrive pas à protéger les Laguz de son pays, un groupuscule s'amuse à détruire systématiquement les endroits où ils s'installent. Une expédition punitive contre son propre peuple alors qu'elle va affirmer sa place sur le trône n'est pas la solution, elle demande donc à des étrangers de s'en charger. Notre groupe s'affiche comme leur défenseur, il sera facile d'esquiver toute responsabilité à la reine quant à notre intervention.

Soren se pinça les lèvres, et ike savait que même s'il s'obligeait à se montrer cordial –dans la mesure où il restait Soren- avec les Laguz, il n'en appréciait toujours pas leur compagnie. Cet état de fait désolait bien son commandant, surtout, que leurs amis Laguz, eux, appréciaient le stratège, surtout le roi Skrimir, admiratif de sa maîtrise sur les champs de bataille.

-Nous pourrions peut-être demander à lethe, Mordecai ou Ranulf, d'exceptionnellement venir nous aider ? Considéra Ike.

Soren eut un rictus, qui s'approchait grandement chez lui, à un sourire mitigé entre deux émotions contradictoire : la fierté qu'Ike pense à cela lui-même et celle de devoir supporter des laguz à nouveau dans leur groupe.

-Ce serait en effet préférable, les Laguz se confieront plus facilement à l'un des leurs qu'à toi, tout Héros –il mima bien les guillemets à ce mot, ce qu'Ike apprécia, détestant être traité différemment à cause de ses exploits- que tu es. Mais je doute que Ranulf ait du temps à nous accorder, sauf si l'impulsivité bêtifiante de Skrimir a eut raison de sa patience depuis le temps…

Ike ricana légèrement, il est vrai, que le futur roi des lions, avait quelques problèmes pour se contrôler, causant du fil à retordre à son conseiller…Le pauvre Ranulf, qui aimait paresser et n'agir qu'en cas de nécessité, devait vivre les mois les plus éprouvants de sa vie… Surtout si Lyra et Kisa, l'aidaient dans sa tâche, avec leur professionnalisme habituel, à savoir, bruyamment.

-Je vais donc les chercher. Annonça Marcia, en montant immédiatement son pégase.

-Tu ne veux pas manger un peu et te reposer avant de partir ? Proposa Rolf.

-NON !

Le cri d'Ike, écrasa le « non désolée » timide de Marcia, et celui-ci, sous le poids des regards, se sentit particulièrement embarrassé.

-Hum, je veux dire, -il se racla la gorge- la mission doit être urgence, il me semble que Micaiah va bientôt se marier, et elle doit vouloir une cérémonie paisible, sans…tout…ça ?

Il n'était pas sûr de son excuse, mais personne ne trouva rien à y répondre, bien qu'il y ait quelques sourires en coin. Rolf regarda Marcia partir avec une petite mine, et tout comme Ike un peu plus tôt, il donna un coup de pied à un caillou innocent, avant de rentrer –dégoûté. Il était rare de le voir arrêter l'entraînement si tôt, mais il était rare que Marcia parte si vite après être venue les voir.

-La situation est si tendue que ça à Daein ? Interrogea Ike, une fois le plus jeune parti.

Malgré son envie d'aller guerroyer, il n'en était pas à souhaiter d'annihiler la paix durement mise en place, pour la satisfaire. Soren lui adressa un regard, perplexe, alors qu'il croisait les bras :

-Dans le cas présent je dirai que la situation est tendue entre Marcia et Rolf.

Ike arqua un sourcil et observa alternativement le jeune archer boudant dans son coin, et le minuscule point blanc dans le ciel que devenait le chevalier pégase. Ah ? Oui…Maintenant qu'il le disait…Etrange, pourtant quand Tanith venait avec des nouvelles (et des missions) de la part de Begnion, Oscar n'agissait pas de la même manière que son frère. Le mystère des familles, d'un côté c'était rassurant, si Mist était vouée à lui ressembler il ignorait comment il réagirait, l'image de sa si jolie et fragile petite sœur en montagne de muscles lui arracha un frisson d'horreur.

-Pour Daein, c'est plus complexe. Tu sais bien que Daein n'a jamais été tendre avec les Laguz, cette façon de les traiter a été vivement encouragée par le roi Ashnard. Or, leur reine tant aimée, Micaiah, a avoué récemment à son peuple, qu'elle était une demi-Laguz, allié à ça, qu'elle va épouser, non pas un noble, mais un roturier, voleur, comme Sothe, elle déçoit à la fois les Nobles, et les Extrémistes.

-Pourquoi, la politique complique-t-elle toujours les histoires ? Micaiah et Elincia ont du se battre pour épouser ceux qu'elles aiment…

Soren lui envoya une œillade étrange. Ike savait qu'il ne parlait pour ne rien dire, et que dans sa tête, sa question était des plus stupides.

Ike pressentait-il le mal qui allait lui briser le cœur en cet instant ? Une intuition, dues aux années passés sur le champ de bataille, à tacher de discerner, les amis des ennemis… ? Si tel était le cas, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de se produire.

-En tout cas, la chance de Daein vient du fait que Pelleas a avoué qu'il n'était pas le fils d'Ashnard. Pour les Royalistes convaincus, il n'y a donc pas d'héritier légitime à placer sur le trône, et ils ne peuvent encourager la reine Almedha non plus, dont le sang laguz a été révélé…Et quand bien même ils trouveraient un usurpateur, il faudrait alors accepter un autre demi-laguz sur le trône, sans éducation… Le problème reste le même. Ils pourraient se contenter de Micaiah si elle n'était pas autant adulée par le peuple. Le fait que tout daein la voit comme l'héroine de la brigade de l'aube doit les gêner atrocement, car après tout, la reine a déjà renversée tellement de leurs coutumes, ils doivent craindre pour leurs statuts de Nobles. Le seul espoir des royalistes reste de placer l'un des leurs, au sang « pur » sur le trône, et ça…Ils s'entretueront les uns les autres par avidité de pouvoir bien avant d'inquiéter Micaiah.

Ike hocha du chef, comprenant vaguement la situation, bien que les soucis et complexes des nobles et du peuple de Daein, lui apparaissent incompréhensibles. Il hasarda tout de même :

-Je peux participer à la mission donc ?

Ce qui fit sourire Soren, pour la première fois de la journée :

-Ta participation semble évidente, qui d'autre que le Héros de Tellius, peut avoir assez d'influence pour changer les mentalités à ton avis ?

Le cœur d'Ike, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était la fin prochaine de son ennui ou l'expression de Soren, l'origine.

Jamais, il n'aurait put prévoir, que cette escapade à Daein, entraînerait de telles conséquences. L'engrenage sournois de Destin se mit en branle, dans un cliquetis sinistre, dont seules les Déesses pouvaient percevoir la tragédie. Parce que là-bas, le danger, n'était pas les armes acérées des ennemis, les poisons des nobles et des politiciens, mais un mal que les mercenaires, n'avaient jamais appris à affronter : les sentiments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1-

Le voyage jusqu'à Daein s'annonça très long. Crimea était peut-être la nation voisine de son ancien ennemi, il faudrait tout de même aux mercenaires de Grey traverser tout le territoire de la reine Elincia, avant d'entamer une chevauchée à travers les montagnes, avant enfin, de déboucher sur les terres enneigés de la cible.

-Il nous faudra au moins deux semaines pour arriver jusqu'à la frontière, et encore une semaine pour atteindre la capitale. Nous sommes en petit nombre, en nous pressant beaucoup et en évitant les brigands nous devrions gagner deux ou trois jours, mais c'est bien tout. Déclara Soren, alors qu'avec l'aide de Rolf il préparait les vivres pour le trajet.

Ike poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il ne voulait pas éviter les conflits entre bandits, s'il y restait bien une seule sorte d'idiots à laquelle il pouvait botter le train sans risque de représailles, c'était bien les voleurs de grands chemins !

-On doit pouvoir voyager assez léger, La ferme de Brom et la maison de Nephenie sont sur le chemin, on pourra y faire une halte. Puis ensuite, il y a la maison de Jill et de Haar, dans les montagnes, non ? proposa l'archer, en pointant du doigt quelques points invisibles sur la carte.

-Il vaut mieux espérer plutôt que compter dessus, si l'un d'entre eux est en campagne nous risquons de nous retrouver sans rien, et cela serait catastrophique en plein territoire neigeux à Daein. Nous ne pourrons même pas espérer trouver quelques pommes.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à Ike de jouer les héros de Tellius et nous inviter chez des gens inconnus ! Ricana Rolf.

Cette fois Ike mitrailla du regard le petit archer qui se précipita vers la cuisine pour continuer de piller les réserves. Quelques fois, son côté gamin ressortait plus que de raison. Soren fronça les sourcils, et repartit à sa liste. Tout devait tenir dans un sac marmonnait-il, en grand adepte du minimalisme.

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'ils préparaient la mission en attendant que Marcia ne revienne avec leurs camarades Laguz et l'impatience d'Ike atteignait son comble.

-Soren, je laisse quand même assez pour que les autres ne retrouvent pas un garde-manger vide à leur retour, hein ? Scanda la voix de Rolf derrière une cloison.

-Ils n'auront qu'à se…

-Bonne idée Rolf, laissons-leur quand même de quoi diner tranquillement ! Coupa Ike précipitamment.

Soren envoya une œillade quasi condescendante à Ike, mais le chef des mercenaires était bien décidé à faire preuve de plus de politesse et de savoir vivre que son fin stratège, tout de même. Au moins envers ses propres coéquipiers. Ils venaient tout juste de finir par remplir toutes les exigences du sage quand un rugissement retentit à l'extérieur, par delà les collines. Signe évident que leurs hôtes arrivaient.

Le fils de Greil ne put contenir sa joie, et s'encourut dehors au même pas que Rolf. Ils attendirent, presque trépignant, jusqu'à ce que le point blanc qu'était Marcia apparaisse à l'horizon. Il ne fallut guère longtemps avant que deux chats ne bondissent sur les premiers pavés de la cours, et qu'un majestueux pégase n'atterrisse.

Ranulf et Lethe reprirent peu à peu leurs formes humaines face aux mercenaires, et leurs envoyèrent un sourire de circonstance.

-Alors, comment ça va chez vous ? On a besoin de notre aide ? Commenta le chat au bandana.

-Ranulf ? Ca alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Sourit Ike. –Bonjour Lethe, heureux que tu viennes avec nous.

-Tu n'as pas des obligations à Gallia, plutôt que de venir te balader avec nous jusqu'à Daein ?

Et l'on reconnaissait aisément à son ton si courtois et accueillant le grand Soren, qui les bras croisés, sur le pas de la porte, fixait Ranulf avec condescendance. A mauvaise fortune bon cœur, bien que dans le cas du félin, on pouvait prendre ça pour de la moquerie, Ranulf en tout cas s'avança vers le mage et lui envoya un immense sourire.

-Soren, tu n'as toujours pas changé à ce que je vois ! Tiens, cadeau ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu lors d'une de mes « balades » chez vous les beorcs !

Et sans préavis il lui enfonça sur le crâne une sorte de chapeau noir, ne fut que quand le sorcier put relever la tête pour envoyer une œillade meurtrière à Ranulf qu'ike put discerner la forme du couvre-chef. De longs couvre-oreilles noirs se fondaient pratiquement avec la chevelure du sage, mais ce qui était étrange, c'était les espèces de coutures qui formaient deux triangles sur les angles de son crâne, comme des oreilles de…Chat ? Quand Ike vit les deux boutons cousus à la va vite il fit vite le lien.

Soren allait détester.

D'ailleurs cela ne manqua pas, le bout de tissu finit dans les mains de Rolf, qui lui, trouva cela très amusant et l'enfila aussitôt en ricanant.

-Gallia doit s'ennuyer ferme pour nous envoyer le conseiller du roi en personne.

-Conseiller du roi, conseiller du roi. Grommela Ranulf. –Plus maintenant !

L'assemblée écarquilla des yeux et le félin prit une drôle de pose grandiloquente :

-J'ai tant à voir encore avant de m'enfermer dans un palais ! Et je vais commencer dès maintenant par voir ce que ça fait une région sans skrimir, sans kyza et sans lyre !

Et il éclata de rire. Lethe secoua la tête, blasée par cette attitude de la part de son chef.

Apparemment Ike n'était pas le seul au bord de la crise de nerf.

Soren du juger que ce n'était plus la peine de s'en prendre à une victime de surmenage comme lui, car il le laissa tranquille. Sûrement, devait-il compatir en un sens car Ike l'entendit maugréer quelque chose à propos de « supporter Skirmir ».

Dans tous les cas, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour expliquer la situation au reste du groupe, Marcia les ayant déjà mis plus ou moins dans la confidence. Ils purent donc, au plus grand plaisir d'Ike, fermer le fort de Greil, le laissant aux bons soins de Rhys –qui avait monté une école non loin et venait régulièrement ici, qu'on lui demande ou non.

Les Mercenaires ne possédaient pas énormément de chevaux, ils préféraient largement la qualité à la quantité, car après tout, c'était cette façon de penser qui leur avait permis de gagner la guerre, cependant pour les longs parcours, il était nécessaire d'avoir une monture. Il restait encore un animal dans l'écurie, des trois autres de « réserve » qu'ils possédaient, étaient partis en mission avec les autres, pour permettre à Mia, Shinon, Gatorie et Boyd de suivre le rythme d'Oscar, Titania et Mist. Par soucis d'économie, pour le pauvre pégase de Marcia, commençant à fatiguer, ce fut Rolf, le plus léger, qui monta avec la rose, et ce dernier en paraissait ravi. Ike proposa à Soren de monter avec lui sur la monture d'emprunt, il n'était pas très doué en équitation, mais le sage, tout autant que lui sûrement.

C'était étrange, habituellement il ne voyageait jamais avec lui, la raison était simple, en tant que stratège il valait mieux que Soren se place à l'arrière pour ne pas tomber dans une embuscade et avoir la distance nécessaire pour répliquer à toutes les offensives possibles. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable, remarquait Ike. Sous toutes les épaisseurs de ses robes de sages, Ike n'avait jamais constaté à quel point le mage était maigre. Presque aussi svelte que sa sœur, il aurait aisément put passer pour une fille, même si le dire à haute voix aurait très certainement mené le guerrier à sa mort, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Pendant un instant il songea à leur brève étreinte, dans la tour de Begnion, alors que la menace du courroux de la déesse avait fait céder toutes leurs barrières. A ce moment là il avait juste songé à le consoler, à le prendre dans ses bras pour apaiser ses pleurs...Mais le contact tout neuf entre eux lors de cette chevauchée lui rappelait ce moment volé, fugace, secret.

Ils chevauchèrent longtemps, à vrai dire, le Héros de Tellius désirait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le fort, comme craignant encore qu'on ne lui reprenne « sa » mission. Ce ne fut que quand un poids s'écrasa sur son torse, la frimousse apaisée d'un Soren endormi, qu'il réalisa de l'heure tardive. Le mage avait été bercé par le doux roulement de la balade et la chaleur du guerrier. Il ralentit la cadence et avisa le reste de la troupe, dans le même état que le tacticien, suivant difficilement. Une vague de remord s'empara d'Ike qui décida de faire halte pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Lethe proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde, afin que des pilleurs ne viennent pas les dépouiller pendant leurs nuits, et Ike accepta immédiatement.

Il descendit de cheval et attrapa Soren, toujours profondément endormi. Il avisa Marcia qui faisait de même avec Rolf, et le bordait déjà avec sa couverture tandis que son pégase s'allongeait, étendait son aile au dessus de sa cavalière comme pour l'abriter. Monter une tente aurait été une perte de temps considérable, Ike décida d'imiter Marcia. Il déposa le plus délicatement possible le mage au sol et le couvrit simplement.

-C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte de leurs âges, hein ?

La remarque de Marcia le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir la cavalière plus occupée à contempler Rolf que d'ôter son encombrante armure. Le guerrier arqua un sourcil d'abord, puis eut un sourire. Oui, qui pouvait bien se douter que les deux petits bout d'hommes là par terre étaient en réalité l'un des (si ce n'est le) meilleurs archers de tout Tellius et un mage aussi puissant que l'impératrice Sanaki en personne ?

Mais il remarqua bien à l'expression de Marcia que sa préoccupation était tout autre. Elle fixait l'enfant à la tignasse verte avec amertume et tristesse. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle arborait cette mine à l'adresse de Rolf. Regrettait-il l'innocence perdue du petit mercenaire ? Certes peu d'enfant pouvait prétendre être aussi fort que l'archer, mais encore moins pouvait se vanter d'avoir ôté autant de vies que lui. C'était bien là la cruauté de leurs conditions à tous et celle de la guerre.

Ike n'aimait pas tuer, mais il aimait se battre, progresser, il savait que cet état d'esprit en sauvait plus d'un de la folie, d'autres préféraient se répéter que tout cela n'était que nécessité.

Ils finirent par s'endormir chacun de leurs côtés, sans réponse. Ike pouvait contempler le dos tourné de Marcia, et le visage de Soren, paisible pour une fois, totalement détendu. Une interrogation lui vint, avant de disparaître aussitôt, happée par les brumes du sommeil.

Quel âge avait Soren ? C'est vrai qu'étant un marqué sa croissance n'était pas du semblable à la sienne, il pouvait très bien être plus jeune, comme beaucoup plus vieux. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Soren lui survivrait ? Cette idée le laissa perplexe, et continua de le hanter même pendant ses heures de repos.

Ils parcoururent beaucoup de chemin la semaine qui suivit. Ils croisèrent bien quelques bandits de grands chemins, mais la plupart furent « anéantis » par Ike et Ranulf, les autres jugeant que ces derniers avaient bien plus besoin de se défouler qu'eux.

Cependant la balade ne fut pas exempt d'autres rencontres beaucoup moins drôles (selon Ike). Ainsi ils virent le Chevalier Geoffrey et sa troupe, occupés à récolter les impôts saisonniers. Le frère de Lucia avait beau avoir épousé la reine Elincia il ne délaissait pas ses devoirs pour autant, malgré les menaces d'assassinats à son encontre. Sa sœur non plus d'ailleurs, n'avait pas négligé ses devoirs de garde-du-corps de la reine, et cela même si cela l'empêchait de suivre Bastian dans ses errances sur le continent.

Comme le groupe s'attardait pour prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres, Marcia en profita pour réprimander son frère, qui flirtait avec une paysanne pour un peu d'argent au lieu de profiter de sa chère et tendre Astrid, pourtant non loin de là. Ike apprit avec joie que Callil et Largo venaient d'adopter un autre enfant et il dut promettre de passer voir la nouvelle progéniture pour avoir la paix. Heureusement pour eux, Kieran avait vite vu qu'Oscar ne faisait pas parti de la troupe et n'avait donc pas demandé un match entre « rivaux » comme à son habitude. En revanche quand il entendit qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire halte au village de Brom et Nephenie il se proposa de les accompagner.

-Avec l'aide de Nephenie et Brom, nous récolteront les impôts des alentours, ça fera gagner du temps à la garde royale ! Expliqua-t-il.

Si Soren eut un rictus moqueur, Ranulf lui, ricana ouvertement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir jusqu'à la racine le pauvre Kieran, devant l'incompréhension totale d'Ike.

-Mon pauvre Ike, tu ne comprends rien aux affaires de cœur. Lança Marcia, une fois la route reprise.  
-C'est une manie des beorcs ça, ajouta Lethe.

Oubliant cette désagréable impression d'être le seul non au courant d'un complot, Ike se concentra sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Le lendemain soir, ils virent les premières lumières du village de leurs anciens camarades. Si Brom était occupé à rendre visite à sa fille, Meg, tout récemment mariée à un paysan de Begnion qu'elle avait rencontré au pied de la tour de la déesse. Nephenie, elle accueillit volontiers ses anciens amis sous son toit, même si de toute évidence, il était déjà surpeuplée.

Jamais Ike n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir une famille si énorme. D'un autre côté, la sentinelle, timide et réservée, ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé. Autour d'un diner, plutôt léger, ils entamèrent la discussion et expliquèrent rapidement la mission aux autres sans se soucier des jeunes oreilles alentour.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous. La saison des moissons est passée, on n'attend plus que les impôts et l'hiver. Proposa Nephenie tout à coup.

Les regards obliquèrent en direction de Kieran qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde : apparemment il avait totalement oublié que celui qui devait récolter les impôts ici, c'était lui.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais tu penses pouvoir tenir le rythme ? Nous n'avons qu'un cheval, et Marcia a son pégase. Lança Ike, en réponse à la proposition.  
-A effectivement, c'est un problème...Commenta platoniquement Nephenie.

Ike envoya un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de Soren, espérant que celui-ci leur apporte comme d'habitude une solution, mais le mage resta de marbre. Sûrement n'estimait-il pas la présence de la sentinelle comme indispensable.

Soudain Kieran sembla réaliser que lui, avait un cheval à disposition, et il se redressa d'un bond. Trop tard, Ranulf afficha un sourire carnassier et il s'affala sur la table en ronronnant à la jeune paysanne :

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux monter sur mon dos Nephenie, je ne me fatiguerai pas facilement, même avec ton armure. Même ça me fera du bien : j'ai besoin d'exercice.

Kieran, l'herbe coupée sous le pied resta planté là, la bouche grande ouverte et les joues rouges, tandis que Nephenie elle, envoya un regard étonné au laguz chat.

-C'-C'est très gentil de ta part, merci Ranulf. Bafouilla-t-elle, intimidée, ou touchée, difficile de le savoir avec elle…

Mais pour le remercier elle lui gratouilla le pourtour de l'oreille. Ike vit distinctement le chevalier de criméa laissé pour compte virer au blanc, avec en arrière plan lethe qui soupirait, blasée. Il avait comme l'impression de louper un complot à échelle mondiale. Il observa le félin en train de se faire cajoler par Nephenie.

-La question est, est-ce que Ranulf a agit de la sorte pour énerver Kieran, ou par envie. Commenta doucement Soren à ses côtés.

Ike arqua un sourcil.

-C'est sûrement un peu des deux. Souffla Lethe.

Ike les regarda alternativement, l'un comme l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manquait ? Certes, ranulf était d'un naturel joueur, mais pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de se proposer comme monture pour Nephenie ? Il ne voyait pas du tout. D'habitude, c'était plutôt Soren celui qui ne comprenait rien aux relations humaines, pas lui. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Au final, il ne devina pas ce qui se tramait, de toute la soirée.

Bien nourri, et dans un bon lit, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, et finit par oublier sa frustration. Le lendemain pourtant, le même jeu reprit au moment du départ. Apparemment l'ancienne hallebardière venait, puisqu'elle attendait sur le pas de la porte, ses affaires en main. Elle était déjà en train de faire la bise à tous ses frères et sœurs quand Ike déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller.

-Attendez, je vais venir avec vous ! S'exclama soudain Kieran, au moment où Nephenie s'apprêtait à grimper sur l'échine féline de ranulf.

L'attention revint vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu devais récolter les impôts ? Commenta Ike, simplement.

Kieran vacilla.

-Les impôts peuvent attendre ! Balbutia le chevalier. –L'amitié avant tout, je...  
-Les impôts ne peuvent pas attendre. Relança Nephenie.  
-Elle a raison, la garde royale t'attend ! Le devoir avant tout, Ajouta Marcia, furieuse.

On aurait put prendre la tête de Kieran pour un clou, parce que vu le plaisir que mettaient les autres à l'enfoncer...Même Ike se sentit désolé pour lui. Il entendit distinctement Rolf ricaner dans son coin et écarquilla des yeux. Pendant un instant il crut voir ranulf tirer la langue vers le chevalier. Il avait du rêver...

-Ils ont raison, Criméa a besoin de toi comme chevalier et des impôts que tu vas récolter contrairement à nous. Fait ton travail, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour cette mission. Acheva Soren implaccable.  
-Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé. Ajouta Ike, pour ménager son ancien ami.

Et c'est comme ça que le pauvre Kieran partit en traînant des pieds, visiblement déçu.

-Il faudra vérifier qu'il ne nous suive pas, c'est une tête de mule. Murmura Soren, quand ils reprirent la route.

Personnellement Ike trouvait ça mal placé venant de Soren. Mais en un sens il avait raison –comme toujours. Kieran était capable de s'emporter et de les suivre malgré tout. Ranulf s'approcha, Nephenie mal à l'aise, sur sa croupe, mit plusieurs seconde avant de réussir à se stabiliser assez pour leur parler :

-Quel est la prochaine destination ?  
-Nous allons traverser les montages. Expliqua simplement Soren.  
-Nous ferons escale chez Jill et Haar ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-S'ils sont là.

Ike se réjouit à cette simple idée, Nephenie elle aussi sembla ravie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus vu le couple de chevaliers dragons : aux dernières nouvelles Jill continuait son entreprise de livraison avec Haar. Mais la reine Micaiah faisait les premières démarches pour rendre à Jill les terres qui avaient appartenu autrefois à son père.

-Allez, allez, il faut accélérer le pas ! Envoya alors Marcia au dessus d'eux.

Ike sourit, et il donna un petit coup sur la croupe de sa monture. Soren surpris par l'accélération s'affaissa contre lui, mais il ne protesta pas.

Le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles et juste les plaines infinies devant eux, un chemin grand ouvert devant eux, aller où bon leur semblait, rendre visite à leurs amis sans se soucier des conséquences, le foyer bien chaud derrière eux et rien qu'une grande aventure devant...

Ca c'était ce qu'Ike appelait la vraie vie. Il se demanda une seconde comment il avait pu survivre sans ce merveilleux sentiment pendant plus de deux mois.

Il se souvint immédiatement que l'aventure n'avait pas que des bons côtés une fois le premier col menant à Daein franchi. La douce bise de la liberté se chargea en humidité, puis devint glaciale. La neige se mit à recouvrir et à effacer les sentiers et à les laisser pantois, sans repère.

Autant Ike adorait Criméa et Gallia, ses patries d'enfances : autant les contrés de Daien ne lui plaisaient guères : beaucoup, beaucoup trop froides pour lui.

Le poids de son armure lui pesait et l'acier accentuait ses débuts d'engelures. Soren enroulé dans sa capeline grelottait, et même quand Ike entoura la sienne autour de lui, il continuait de trembler. Ike ignorait son stratège si frileux.

-Pays de..L'entendit-il grommeler quand le groupe du contourner une énième crevasse.

Ils durent ralentir vivement l'allure, les laguz faiblissaient, courir dans la neige les épuisait. De même le pégase de Marcia se montrait particulièrement sensible, ses ailes s'engourdissaient et il fallait régulièrement les lui masser pour éviter que ses plumes ne gèlent.

-Je ne sais pas comment font Jill et Haar pour vivre ici. Marmonna Rolf, un soir, pressé entre Marcia et le pégase, tout près du feu de camp. Comme Soren il tremblotait comme une feuille, malgré toutes les couvertures dans lesquelles il s'enroulait.

-Seuls les dragons peuvent supporter de telles températures, maugréa Marcia, dont le nez rose rivalisait avec ses cheveux.

Ranulf ricana ouvertement.

-Oh ça, je ne suis pas sûr, les Dragons sont plutôt friands de la chaleur pour ce que j'en sais. L'ancien roi Deghinsea était très frileux, c'est pour ça que la capitale est toute proche des grottes volcaniques.  
-C'est vrai qu'à Goldoa il fait assez bon, se remémora Ike, mais il ignorait si ce souvenir était objectif, car après tout, ils avaient traversés un volcan pour arriver là-bas, aussi, après la chaleur étouffante du brasier, tout climat aurait pu paraître royal.

cependant il aurait aimé y être en cet instant, se fit-il la remarque, en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape.

Après la traversée de ce blizzard, tout climat lui paraitrait paradisiaque également.

Mais enfin, c'était trop tard : et puis l'important restait la mission : la mission tant attendue. Qu'importe le climat, il l'avait attendu trop longtemps, hors de question qu'il y renonce à cause d'une tempête de neige.

-J'ai dressé la tente. Annonça Nephenie, en revenant près d'eux.  
-T'es la meilleure, sourit Marcia, en lui tendant un bol de soupe bien chaud en guise de paiement.  
-Je propose qu'on ne fasse pas de tour de garde cette nuit : Lança Rolf alors qu'un nuage de condensation lui échappait à chaque mot. –Il fait trop froid !

Comme si cette raison pouvait être acceptable.

-Nous pouvons nous occuper des tours de gardes, vous les beorc vous n'avez pas de poils, ce serait trop dur. Se désigna Lethe.  
-Ca marche pour moi. Sourit Ranulf.  
-Ne vous épuisez pas trop. Leur lança Ike avec compassion, réalisant que depuis le début de voyage ces deux là n'avaient jamais fait de nuit complète.  
-Hooon, et moi qui espérait avoir une fourrure bien chaude à côté de moi pendant la nuit ! Se lamenta Rolf.  
-Il va falloir se contenter de nous. Sourit gentiment Nephenie.  
-Situation pire, tu en conviendras. Rigola Ranulf.

Le petit garçon s'empourpra brutalement et jeta une œillade pas du tout discrète en direction de Marcia, qui l'ignora superbement.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas les filles de dormir sous la même tente...  
-Avec ce froid, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se déshabiller. Grommela Marcia.  
-Et monter une autre tente par ce vent serait un effort bien inutile. Ajouta Nephenie.

Soren ne répondit rien. Il avala sa soupe sans sourciller et annonça qu'il allait dormir le premier. Un autre qu'Ike aurait put croire qu'il se fichait éperdument des gens qu'il côtoyait pour la nuit, mais quelque chose soufflait au guerrier que c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Malheureusement avec Soren, tout était question d'intuition : il n'y avait jamais de certitudes.

Quand Ike rentra dans la tente à son tour, bien, bien plus tard, après une longue discussion avec Ranulf, le stratège dormait déjà. Il n'eut aucun mal à le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves. Les respirations sereines des filles, roulées en boule dans un coin de la tente ne le dérangèrent pas le moins du monde contrairement au pauvre Rolf, entre les deux, qui eu beaucoup plus de mal à trouver la paix. Ce fut encore pire quand Lethe vint rejoindre le groupe de fille, pendant la nuit pour se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, le petit archer arborait de grosses cernes, et priait le ciel pour que la maison de Jill et Haar apparaisse rapidement derrière la prochaine colline. Les Déesses ne lui accordèrent cette faveur que deux jours plus tard.

Entre temps, Soren avait cédé au froid, et abandonnant son honneur sur le côté il avait accepté de porter le chapeau offert par ranulf. Celui qui ressemblait à un chat, vaguement.

-Avec ça, tu es presque l'un des nôtres !

Cette remarque de la part de Ranulf manqua de causer la perte du fabuleux cadeau. Mais si le couvre-chef était ridicule aux yeux du mage, il devait bien lui concéder cette qualité : il était très chaud.

Ike eut bien du mal à retenir son rire durant le voyage, à chaque fois qu'il voyait son stratège affublé de la sorte. Le spectacle restait pour le moins exceptionnel.

-Tu trouves ça drôle...Hein ? Maugréa Soren finalement au bout de quelques heures d'indicibles tourments pour contrôler son rire.  
-Particulièrement. Concéda Ike. –Et j'attends avec encore plus d'impatience de voir les têtes de Jill et Haar quand tu leurs diras bonjour avec ça sur la tête.  
-Boyd et Shinon vont bouillir de rage s'ils apprennent qu'ils ont loupé ça ! Lança Rolf guilleret.  
-Oh oui, ça, je crois que tous les mercenaires de Greil regretteront de louper ça ! Ajouta Marcia.  
-Toute l'armée de libération laguz ! Compléta Nephenie avec un sourire.  
-Toute l'armée ? Vous plaisantez, tout Tellius regrettera de louper ça ! Scanda Ranulf.  
-Je dois avouer que voir le petit beorc toujours mécontent avec ça sur la tête...Avoua Lethe, pourtant d'ordinaire si sérieuse.

Soren soupira, atterré. Ike le croyait définitivement fâché, mais bizarrement une fois que tout le monde se fut éloigné, le sage lui murmura :

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi heureux.

Et effectivement Ike le réalisait : il n'avait pas été aussi joyeux depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, il avait vécu nombres d'évènements durant ces deux derniers mois. Une telle fièvre avait saisi les rescapés de la fureur des déesses, comme pour célébrer la vie qu'ils avaient manqués de perdre les mariages s'étaient multipliés, les fêtes, les festivals. En un court laps de temps il avait vu sa très chère sœur fondre en larmes devant la demande de Boyd, puis Titania enlever Rhys sur son cheval blanc, Ina avait donné naissance à un jeune dragon (la période de gestation des dragons le laissait d'ailleurs perplexe) Geoffrey et Elincia plus en retard avaient seulement pu engager leurs fiançailles dans le dernier mois, et Sothe leur avait annoncé son engagement auprès de Micaiah il y avait quelques jours seulement, par pigeon voyageurs… Cependant malgré tous ces évènements joyeux au lieu de le réjouir n'avaient fait que lui imposer une monotonie quotidienne à laquelle Ike ne parvenait pas à s'adapter…Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas _heureux _ pour ses amis ou sa sœur : il était heureux de voir leur bonheur, heureux pour eux, mais il n'était pas heureux pour _lui_. Là résidait la différence cruciale.

Ce voyage, il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre depuis bien longtemps. L'héritage de son père, les Mercenaires de Greil, l'empêchait de vagabonder ainsi comme il l'entendait.

La maisonnette de Jill et Haar se situait à flanc de montagne, toute en pierre, elle semblait petite mais chaleureuse. Une étable avait été creusée dans la falaise, où nichaient paresseusement les deux montures de leurs amies. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le versant, des volutes de fumées noires sortaient de la cheminée et Ike sentit l'odeur de la viande grillée avant même les laguz du groupe.

-Ils habitent assez loin de la ville de Jill, non ? Demanda Nephenie, alors qu'ils accéléraient la cadence : la vision de leur but les revigorant.  
-Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, la reine Micaiah projette de faire de Jill la nouvelle gouverneur de Talrega, à la place de son père. Expliqua Soren.  
-Elle doit être contente . Sourit Lethe.  
-Mais dans ce cas, si elle reprend la place de son père, elle ne pourra plus vivre dans cette petite maison, marmonna Ike.  
-Et oui, c'est la rançon du pouvoir. Commenta simplement ranulf en haussant des épaules.  
-Il ya pire qu'être gouverneur quand même ! Rit Marcia. –Au moins elle ne manquera jamais d'argent.  
-Et Jill est une fille sérieuse et pleine d'honneur, elle prendra son rôle très à cœur pour rendre sa terre prospère. Confirma lethe à nouveau.

La féline semblait ravie de retrouver son amie. Ike se fit la réflexion, qu'à leur rencontre, jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux là puissent s'entendre. Ainsi, même dans les situations les plus tragiques, au cœur même de la guerre : quelques miracles se produisaient, montrant que deux êtres diamétralement opposé pouvaient s'apprécier si elles prenaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre.

Haar et Jill avait été prévenus de leur arrivé prochaine, par pigeon voyageur, envoyé par Rolf au moment de leur départ. Aussi ils ne furent pas surpris de les voir sur le seuil de leur logis en cette fin d'après-midi.

En revanche, eux, leur réservait une surprise de taille gigantesque, une surprise d'une telle ampleur que tous oublièrent de regarder la tête du couple à l'arrivée de Soren et de son chapeau chat.

Jill attendait un enfant. Elle ne portait pas son armure habituelle mais une jolie robe en mousseline agrémentée d'un pull qui semblait très chaud mais ne cachait pas la rondeur impressionnante de son ventre.

La plupart des membres du groupe restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle. Les yeux ronds, l'air ahuri.

-Il y a vraiment un petit beorc dedans ? Lança soudainement lethe en approchant son oreille du ventre de son amie.  
-Evidemment ! Sourit Jill. Tu l'entends ? Il bouge beaucoup...

Le poil de lethe s'hérissa d'un coup et elle dressa les oreilles, surprise, avant de siffler ;

-Je l'entends ! Je l'entends ! Il y a vraiment un petit beorc.

Toute émoustillée, elle tourna en rond autour de son amie, les moustaches frétillantes. Ranulf se moqua ouvertement de sa subordonnée :

-On croirait que tu n'as jamais vu de femme enceinte, lethe ! Pourtant c'est pareil chez nous que je sache !  
-Je peux toucher ton ventre ? Demanda timidement Rolf à Jill, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de casser le précieux chargement.  
-C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Babilla Marcia. –J'espère pour toi que c'est une fille Jill, les garçons sont épuisants!  
-A quel mois en est-elle, c'est pour bientôt ? Enchaîna Nephenie, à l'adresse d'Haar.

Ce dernier bailla, et se gratta ensuite la nuque, légèrement embarrassé par cette pluie de questions.

-Elle en est au troisième trimestre, la naissance est imminente. C'est pour cela que nous avons arrêté de faire les livraisons. Expliqua le cavalier Wyverne.  
-Ca alors, ça veut dire que tu étais déjà enceinte au moment de la guerre. Constata Soren. –Ca ne se voyait pas du tout.  
-Tu aurais du nous le dire, Jill, nous t'aurions ménagé. S'en voulut Ike.

La jeune femme fit la moue.

-J'étais dans l'armée de libération de Daein, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me reposer. De plus...C'était tellement inattendu, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que devant la tour de la déesse.

Le héros de Tellius se tût, et d'un coup il se rappela que durant cette guerre ils avaient été un temps adversaires. Il s'inquiéta une seconde, se demandant si par sa faute, à cause d'un échange de coup datant de cet affrontement avait pu mettre la vie du bébé en danger...mais vu la tête de Lethe, encore surprise par un son provenant du ventre de la future maman : la progéniture allait parfaitement bien.

-C'était étonnant, une fois qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte : elle s'est mise à gonfler, comme un ballon, décrit Haar, avant de se faire réprimander par sa chaleureuse et douce compagne.  
-C'est merveilleux Jill. Répéta Nephenie., reprise en chœur par tous les membres du groupe.  
-Il faut fêter ça ! Explosa Marcia.

Le couple ne semblèrent pas contre, ils firent donc quelques pas en direction du petit séjour, quand soudain, Jill s'arrêta et les yeux ronds elle envoya :

-Soren, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la tête ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse, du point de vue d'Ike, parce qu'Haar avait assez de réserves de viandes pour tout le monde et qu'il le voyait tartiner les entrecôtes avec une mixture épicée qui sentait extrêmement bon.

Il en salivait d'avance et de loin.

-J'ignorais qu'Haar savait cuisiner ! S'étonna Marcia.

-Il a bien fallu, une fois rentrée, Jill ne pouvait plus supporter la moindre odeur, et…Grommela Haar.

-Quel menteur il fait ! Mon père obligeait tous ses soldats à apprendre à cuisiner, car ils préparaient les repas tour à tour, et parfois même redistribuaient ce qui restait aux sans-abris. Comme ils voulaient se faire accepter par la population de Daein : hors de question de servir quoique ce soit de mauvais à un citoyen ! Expliqua longuement Jill.

L'explication mis Ike mal à l'aise, qui ne savait jamais vraiment quoi répondre quand la rousse parlait de son géniteur. Car après tout, il était responsable de sa mort. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment la cavalière wyrren avait pu surmonter cette perte, trouvé la force de lui pardonner cet acte au lieu de ruminer sa vengeance, pour enfin continuer de se battre à ses côtés. Lui en avait été bien incapable face au chevalier Noir. Ce jour là, dans la tour des Dieux, devant un Zelgius blessé, il avait saisi brièvement ce sentiment de pardon le saisir, alors qu'il se retenait de lui infliger le coup de grâce. Cependant son adversaire était mort tout de même, et avec lui, cette ébauche de rédemption.

-Ton père était un bon général. Déclara simplement Soren à côté de lui –il avait retiré son bonnet chat et se tenait emmitouflé près du feu tandis que Ranulf jouait avec. –Il savait que tous les soldats doivent savoir se prendre en charge.

-C'est vrai qu'à Gaïa, tous nos soldats savent chasser les souris. Déclara fièrement Lethe.

Mais suite à sa déclaration, elle eut droit à un soupire en réponse de Soren, et cela lui hérissa le poil.

Dehors, une tempête de neige commençait à faire trembler les vitres dans leurs socles de bois, pourtant cela n'eut aucun effet sur l'ambiance chaleureuse à l'intérieur de la petite maisonnette. Tout au plus il y eut un léger courant d'air quand Jill se leva un peu avant le repas pour se diriger vers l'écurie, là, elle y ouvrit une sorte de placard et les deux dragons des cavaliers y passèrent leurs têtes.

-Ils aiment quand il y a de la compagnie, expliqua-t-elle en leur flattant le flanc.

Mais vraiment, il faisait bon vivre. C'était incroyable, comme un foyer pouvait tout changer, songea Ike. Dans cette chaîne de montagnes isolées, où le climat usait les hommes et les cœurs, Jill et Haar avaient su se construire un petit îlot de quiétude, bien que modeste, il était amplement suffisant.

Ike n'avait jamais songé à raccrocher la vie de mercenaire pour devenir sédentaire et s'installer, fonder une famille. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas eu l'occasion, bon nombres de filles avaient fait un long chemin pour le rencontrer au fort de Greil, mais il les avait tout simplement trouvé inconsistantes au-delà de leur adoration pour lui.

A cause des groupies, sa maison avait perdu beaucoup d'intérêt, et parfois il lui arrivait de craindre ce qu'il y trouverait à son retour. De plus, après avoir vécu avec tant d'amis dans les camps de l'armée, il était difficile pour lui de considérer une soirée comme complètement réussie car il manquait toujours des personnes chères à son cœur. Des personnes qu'il ne pouvait voir que durant des réceptions mondaines affreusement épuisantes.

Peut-être devrait-il plus souvent rendre visite à ses amis de la sorte, après tout, là, ils se tenaient en petit comité, mais cela lui suffisait.

Comme il le pensait Ike, la cuisine se révéla délicieuse. La viande était parfaitement cuite, et s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de légumes pour accompagner les plats à cause de l'hiver rude, ils suffisaient à rehausser les saveurs.

-Alors, dites-moi, c'est pour quoi tout ça ? Demanda brusquement Lethe. –Chez nous, les petits viennent très vite, et ils sont nombreux, mais j'ai cru comprendre que chez les beorcs c'est différent !

-Quoique en voyant les familles de Brom et Nephenie on peut se permettre de douter ! Remarqua Ranulf avec un sourire moqueur.

La lancière s'empourpra et avala de travers sa bouchée, affreusement gênée.

-C'est normal, expliqua brièvement Soren. – Les paysans ont besoin de main d'œuvres pour leur travail, ils essayent souvent d'avoir le plus d'enfants possibles. De plus ils se marient plus jeunes, et n'ont pas les limites imposées à la royauté. Les rois sont très surveillés, leurs rencontres nocturnes sont bien cadrées, parfois ils ne partagent le même lit qu'une ou deux fois par an.

Cette fois ce fut à Ike de recracher une partie de sa chope de bière. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Soren parle de ce genre de chose, à table, en plein milieu de la conversation le plus naturellement du monde. Il avait appris que ses lèvres pouvaient cracher un venin aussi dangereux que celui des vipères –mais toujours vrais, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que la franchise de son stratège allait jusque là.

Et puis d'ailleurs comment il savait ces choses là ?

Mais apparemment il fut le seul à être offusqué par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Ah. Non, finalement, il n'était pas le seul, Ike croisa le regard de Rolf qui ne quittait plus le bout de sa fourchette des yeux, jouant avec sa nourriture.

-Les beorcs mettent environ neuf mois à avoir un bébé Lethe. Et souvent, il n'y a qu'un petit qui nait, même s'il arrive qu'il soit deux, ou trois, mais c'est rare.

-Et dangereux pour la maman, ajouta Marcia.

-Vous êtes bien faibles, vous les beorcs, commenta platement Lethe.

-Ah bon c'est différent chez les laguz ? S'exclama soudainement Rolf avec curiosité.

-Evidemment ! Et chaque peuple a sa propre spécificité. Déclara Ranulf.

-Logique. Approuva Haar. –Je suppose que les laguz oiseaux naissent dans des œufs… ?

-Ca dépend du peuple. Certains d'entre eux ont évolués et ne pondent plus, seule la figure de style « des oisillons avec des bouts de coquilles collés aux ailes » est restée, ils font comme vous les beorcs. Mais chez les hérons, la mère met quelques jours à pondre un œuf que le père, ou un domestique, couve jusqu'à l'éclosion.

Ike essaya d'imaginer Reyson sortant d'un œuf, mais l'image lui sembla bizarre. Plus encore quand il tenta de transposer cette image aux autres membres des corbeaux ou des aigles. Notamment les deux rois de ces races respectives. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Tibarn autrement qu'avec plein de muscles et de cicatrices, ainsi que son fidèle bandana rouge.

-Pour nous, le peuple félin, c'est assez simple.

-Vous avez une saison des amours, puis votre gestation dure environ 6 mois, vous donnez naissance à enviro petits. Déclara Soren platement.

Ranulf et Lether arquèrent un sourcil. Rolf siffla, et Marcia fit la grimace :

-Mon dieu tant que ça ? Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ? Déjà avoir à m'occuper de mon frère m'a paru être une épreuve insurmontable !

-Tu as déjà eu tant de petits Lethe ? S'étonna Jill.

La chatte eut un sursaut, et ses moustaches frémirent.

-Sûrement pas, je suis une soldate ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'adonner à ce genre de frivolité, je me voue entièrement à mon…

-Elle a très très honte de la saison des amours ! La coupa brutalement Ranulf. –Vous la verriez, elle se met à ronronner dès qu'on l'effleure !

-Est-ce que c'est comme les chats ? Demanda brutalement Rolf.

Encore une fois, Ike eut énormément de mal à imaginer cela, mais le pire fut à venir, quand Haar marmonna :

-Et donc le peuple dragon a-t-il les mêmes tendances que les wyvernes ?

-Qu'est-ce que les wyvernes ont de si spéciales ? S'étonna Marcia.

Jill leva le doigt d'un air professoral :

-Les wyvernes sont hermaphrodites. Généralement on leur attribue un genre, par exemple je considère ma wyverne comme une femelle. Mais ils peuvent endosser les deux rôles. Si nous le voulions, le dragon de Haar pourrait tomber enceinte, bien que nous le considérons et le traitons comme un mâle.

-Mais cela serait bizarre. Commenta Haar.

-C'est amusant, quel dommage que les hommes ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants eux aussi. Marmonna Nephenie.

Ike arqua un sourcil, comme tout le monde à table, et l'hallebardier s'empourpra à nouveau :

-Je veux dire… ! Dans mon village beaucoup d'hommes ne comprennent pas ce que peut endurer une femme enceinte et je pense…Enfin vous voyez, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de savoir…

-Et comment ! Mais les hommes sont des chochottes ! Mon frère beugle à la moindre petite coupure ! Ils ne seraient pas capable de supporter l'accouchement. S'écria Marcia, puis elle eut un frisson et grimaça : –Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi douloureux qu'on le dit Jill ?

-Ne me le demande pas à moi, je ne sais pas encore ! S'inquiéta la jeune cavalière wyverne, blafarde.

-C'est dangereux en tout cas, il faut toujours un médecin. Chez nous il arrive qu'un petit reste coincé et…

Les filles du groupe eurent un frisson inquiet en commun, et Ike se réfugia dans sa chope de bière, embarrassé. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il était question de naissance et de famille, les filles prenaient les rênes de la conversation et les hommes ne pouvaient plus qu'approuver s'ils ne voulaient pas être houspillés ? C'était un mystère.

-Pour le peuple dragon je crois que c'est légèrement différent, mais ils sont extrêmement secret, et vivent en autarcie donc je n'ai jamais rien trouvé dans mes recherches sur leur mode de reproduction, murmura Soren, plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde relançait le sujet, même lui ? Et puis pourquoi diable Soren avait-il fait des recherches sur ce sujet-là ?

-Ils doivent avoir des similitudes avec nous, regarde Ina et la reine Almedha….Tenta Rolf.

-Non ce qu'a dit Haar est assez vrai, pour avoir souvent côtoyé le roi lors de ses entrevues avec le peuple dragon, je peux vous apprendre quelques trucs. Même si je ne sais que ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire ! Déclara Ranulf. –Par exemple je sais que les dragons sont hermaphrodites comme les wyvernes, mais ils se marient tout de même comme homme et femme. La période de gestation est extrêmement longue, elle peut prendre une dizaine d'années selon les espèces !

-Tant que ça ?! s'écria Jill.

-Quelle horreur, marmonna Nephenie et Haar de concert.

Mais si Nephenie put s'en tirer avec son commentaire sans trop de mal, le mari de la rousse eut droit à une œillade noire l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je suis chiante c'est ça ? ».

-Je sais aussi que la famille royale, après un seul rapport, ils sont capable de stocker…Continua Ranulf.

Le chat jeta un regard de biais à Rolf et Marcia comprit le message, elle lui boucha les oreilles. Etonnement, Ike eut très envie de l'imiter et mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment dire que cette discussion le mettait plus que mal à l'aise aux autres, alors qu'elle semblait intéresser tous ses compagnons.

-Ils sont capable de stocker la semence de leur conjoint pendant des années et de pouvoir tomber enceinte même après leur décès. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Ina ! Et aussi je crois, feu-Deginsea. Le prince Kurtnaga…

D'accord cette fois c'était bien trop, il ne voulait pas savoir ce genre de détails sur la naissance de son ami, Ike se dressa précipitamment et scanda :

-A la naissance du premier enfant de Jill et Haar !

Et il vida son verre d'un trait. Il y eut un silence étonné, et Soren particulièrement regarda son général avec incompréhension, sûrement son côté savant qui ne saisissait pas que son supérieur puisse pas entendre ces propos avec la même curiosité détachée que lui. En tout cas Ranulf l'aida et brandit à son tour sa chope.

-Le général a raison ! A la santé !

-Et qu'il ne soit pas le dernier ! Ajouta Lethe avec un sourire. –Faites plein de petits beorcs !

-Plein…Quand même pas, un ou deux, essaya de tempérer Jill.

Mais personne ne l'écouta véritablement. Chacun continua tour à tour de lever son verre et de proférer son vœu de prospérité au petit couple, jusqu'à ce que le taquin de Ranulf ne lance à la fin :

-Et je propose de parier sur qui sera le suivant !

-Le suivant pour quoi ? Marmonna Rolf.

-A faire des petits !

Cette fois ike crut bien qu'il allait s'étrangler. Mais ils ne voulaient vraiment pas lâcher le morceau !

-Il est évident que ce sera notre cher général le suivant ! Lança aussitôt le chat au bandana.

Rectification, maintenant, Ike fut sûr qu'il allait s'étrangler. Pourquoi parlait-on de lui comme ça ?

-Je suis certaine qu'Oscar sera le suivant. S'enchanta Marcia. Elle tapota les côtes du frère du cavalier sur un air de confidence et lui ajouta : -Tu les verrais comme ils se tournent autour, lui et Thanis.

Rolf ne parut pas vraiment enchanté par ces révélations, derniers relents de son enfance, il tira la langue avec un air dégoûté.

-Moi je parierai plutôt sur Boyd et Mist. Murmura timidement Néphenie.

Ike tira la langue à son tour, ça devenait de pire en pire. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser à ce genre de chose sur sa sœur. Parce qu'après tout, avant de faire un bébé…Il faut…Il faut…Boyd et sa sœur devraient…

Une brusque envie de faire le chemin inverse pour aller frapper son meilleur ami et lui interdire de s'approcher de sa cadette le prit, mais il la noya dans la boisson jusqu'à ce que la tête se mette à lui tourner.

-Ca va Ike ? Lui demanda Soren à côté de lui.

Le général dodelina de la tête, tâchant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur autre chose que la conversation.

-Je continue à dire qu'Ike sera le suivant : il peut avoir toutes les femelles beorcs qu'il veut d'un claquement de doigt ! Rugit Ranulf, claquant des doigts pour illustrer ses propos.

-Je penche plutôt pour Elincia.

-Avec Ike ?

-Mais non avec son mari Geoffrey enfin !

-Comme le disait Soren, il est peu probablement que le conseil laisse Elincia avoir un héritier avec un homme qu'ils désapprouvent si vite, à mon humble avis il leur faudra encore quelques années de combat avant d'avoir la possibilité…

-Dans ce cas, il est probable que le même problème se pose avec notre reine Micaiah et Sothe…

-Et toi Marcia quelqu'un en vu ?

-Alors ça jamais ! Risquer d'avoir un garçon, tu imagines ? J'en ai déjà vu assez.

-Avec ton frère on le sait. Et d'ailleurs lui et Astrid… ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'en pense que s'il ose faire ça, je les lui coupe. Cette pauvre Astrid ne mérite pas ça !

-Et vous les Laguz vous comptez vous reproduire un jour ?

-Ah mais nous le faisons, chaque année !

-Heiiiiiin ?

Malheureusement pour Ike, la soirée s'éternisa sans que le sujet ne change. Les plats eurent beau défiler, apparemment il était entouré de commères qui ne se lassaient pas de leurs ragots et spéculations. Finalement, le général quitta la table après le dessert et alla s'asseoir près du feu, Rolf avait déjà fini par s'endormir dans un fauteuil. Epuisé et enivré par l'alcool.

Lui aussi se sentait légèrement pompette, il n'avait jamais été un très grand buveur et il avait largement dépassé son quota habituel. A côté de lui, Soren s'était installé près de l'âtre et avait repris la lecture des cartes, conseillé par Haar, il tâchait de déterminer leur futur itinéraire.

Ike le regarda de loin, de dos. Quelques mèches échappaient à son catogan, et il mourait envie de les lui remettre en place. Ou plutôt non, il aurait bien aimé défaire l'élastique qui retenait le reste de sa coiffure, rien que pour voir à quoi ressemblait son ami et stratège ainsi.

Il réalisa vaguement qu'il ne se posait jamais de questions de ce genre pour ses autres compagnons d'armes.

-Ike, Haar m'a parlé d'un chemin qui pourrait te plaire. Il nous permettrait d'arriver plus vite à la capitale, c'est un raccourci, c'est étroit, mais d'après Jill personne n'emprunte ce chemin à cause des bandits…

Soren lui envoya un de ses rares rictus, et Ike sentit un tout autre feu que celui de l'alcool embraser son ventre. A vrai dire, il avait décollé et n'entendait plus un mot de ce que lui disait son stratège depuis…Depuis qu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Confus, il détacha ses yeux de la vision des lèvres offertes du mage et hocha négligemment du chef.

-Tu disais ?

Soren soupira.

-De toute évidence, tu as besoin de décuver…Tu as beaucoup trop bu.

-Juste un peu.

Il tenta de faire un signe d'une petite portion, mais le mouvement de ses doigts se fit gauche et maladroit, il plissa des yeux et se concentra, ayant l'impression de devoir passer un fil dans le châssis d'une aiguille.

-Ike, ton œil gauche cligne. Lança Soren, lui rappelant son tic de lorsqu'il avait besoin de sommeil.

Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu, beaucoup bu. Il avait un peu honte aussi.

-Jill, tu sais où Ike peut dormir ? Demanda Soren dans son dos.

-J'ai installé un simili de chambre dans une salle adjacente de l'écurie les filles dormiront dans la chambre d'ami.

-Bien. Haar, aide-moi à soulever Ike.

-C'est qu'il a pris du muscle, notre général…Plaisanta vaguement le cavalier wyvern.

Le jeune homme se sentit flotter, et traîner sur quelques mètres, il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais il lui sembla entraver ses accompagnateurs plus qu'il ne les aidait. Il atterrit enfin sur un matelas de paille recouvert vaguement d'un drap.

-Je vais vous chercher des couvertures de laines, il y a quelques courants d'air ici. Déclara Haar.

Ike entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner puis disparaitre, de même que le vacarme de la fête. On avait du obstruer la porte qui y menait. Il ferma les yeux et savoura avec délectation ce silence. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant à quel point l'agitation autour de lui l'avait pesé et lui avait fait mal au crâne.

Il inspira profondément et se détendit.

Il rouvrit une paupière, il lui sembla la seconde suivante, apaisé. A côté de lui une lumière lui agressa la rétine et il gémit. Soren lui lança un regard en biais et baissa le feu de la lampe à huile.

-Ca y est, tu as décuvé ?

Ike remarqua qu'on lui avait retiré son armure, il ne lui restait plus que sa tunique légère, et quelqu'un avait empilé plusieurs couches de laines au dessus de lui. Il se redressa difficilement en faisant tomber toute cette pile.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Tu n'as dormi qu'une petite heure. Lui expliqua Soren.

Il pointa du pouce la porte close.

-Ils fêtent toujours leurs retrouvailles.

-Et toi ?

-Je préfère le calme pour lire.

Ike inspecta vaguement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il avait le tournis et il lui était difficile de se repérer. Il distingua tout de même la petite silhouette de Rolf un peu plus loin, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Puis une douleur au crâne lui fit grincer des dents.

-Arf. Plus jamais…Plus jamais d'alcool.

-En effet, cela ne te met pas en valeur. Mieux vaut éviter que tu boives si jamais tu es invité à une cérémonie officielle devant des nobles. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à tous les bons partis.

-Comme si j'en voulais de leurs bons partis…Grommela-t-il avec exaspération.

Soren lui envoya une œillade grave, pas pleine de reproche, mais dénonçant son désaccord. Cela agaça un peu Ike, qui finit par marmonner :

-Entendu, la prochaine fois je te passerai discrètement mes verres.

Soren, approuva d'un mouvement de la tête puis lui tendit une coupe d'eau qu'Ike but doucement. Une fois rassasié, le général s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, repus. Il sentait encore les effets de l'alcool dans son corps, assez pour qu'ils engourdissent ses sens et ses capacités d'analyses, mais pas assez pour qu'ils lui fassent oublier les désagréments de cette phase. L'état entre-deux, désagréable. Son regard coula jusqu'à son stratège.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois en aussi bonne forme…tu as bu autant que moi…

-Non, je n'ai certainement pas ingurgité autant de bière que toi. Le corrigea Soren, les yeux rivés sur son livre, serein.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de conversation. Elles me mettent mal à l'aise, expliqua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui j'ai cru remarquer.

-Dans ce cas tu aurais pu m'aider à dévier la conversation…Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à apprécier les potins !

Soren leva les yeux de son livre, pensif, puis secoua la tête :

-Au contraire, il y a des informations de premières importances qui suintent des potins, même ceux qui paraissent les plus futiles.

-Même sur qui va avoir un bébé le plus vite ?

-Evidemment. Par exemple quand nous avons parlé de la reine Elincia et du peu de chance qu'elle donne un héritier rapidement, Jill et Haar ont tout de suite fait le lien avec la reine Miciaiah. Si eux même, exilé dans leur montagne, sont conscients des difficultés qu'ont Sothe et Micaiah à être acceptés en tant que souverains, cela signifie que la situation à la capitale risque d'être dramatique.

A vrai dire, Ike se sentait un peu trop endormi et enivré pour suivre véritablement la conversation, et en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Il enviait un peu Soren sur ce point, être capable de réfléchir et d'analyser tout, en toutes circonstances. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le jeune stratège était indispensable à l'armée. Qu'il lui était indispensable. Sans son meilleur ami : il ne comprenait jamais rien aux jeux politiques. Cependant, le peu qu'il saisit, là, l'assomma, lui serrant le cœur. Ce n'était pas juste.

-Pourtant, ils se sont battus pour Daein, ce sont des héros, ils devraient avoir le droit d'être en paix.

Soren ricana, moqueur.

-Le monde n'est pas si simple Ike. Tu devrais le savoir, tu es le premier à souffrir du statut de héros.

Ike, la tête lourde, se souvenant de sa solitude, s'affala un peu plus contre le mur, puis, trouvant le contact du mur trop froid, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'épaule de Soren. Son mage ne protesta pas et le laissa se reposer contre lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui tapota le haut du crâne.

-Tu as encore l'œil qui cligne. Rendors-toi avant de m'écrabouiller. Je ne suis pas aussi musclé que toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Hum. L'ignora Ike en se calant bien contre lui.

Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il aspirait à retrouver son contact, mais avec la fin de la guerre et ses conséquences, cette proximité singulière entre eux avait disparue. Brève, presque onirique. Il n'avait jamais su comment la retrouver. La distance entre eux avait grossi au point de lui paraître être aussi profonde et infranchissable qu'un gouffre.

-Je suis bien là. finit-il par marmonner quand Soren se dodelina légèrement pour se mettre dans une position confortable lui aussi.

-Oui j'ai cru remarquer aussi. Ironisa le magicien, sans pour autant se montrer cinglant.

-Non je veux dire, je suis bien…là. ici. Chez Jill. Sur les routes. En voyage.

Plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois à gérer les mercenaire de Greil. Il avait beau avoir un foyer, une maison, des amis…Il n'y s'y sentait pas à sa place. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, car après tout, cela avait été la sienne depuis ses trois ans. Mais après la campagne d'Elincia pour récupérer le trône, après la bataille contre les Déesses, tout avait basculé. Tout avait changé. Il avait toujours été évident –pour lui, pour son père, pour les mercenaires- qu'il reprendrait le flambeau laissé par Greil. Qu'il reprendrait son entreprise, son rôle de chef. On ne lui avait jamais demandé si ça lui plaisait. Ike ne s'était jamais demandé si ça lui convenait. Et aujourd'hui, après le morne ennui qui l'avait paralysé au fort de criméa, à retrouver les délices d'un voyage, d'une aventure, à pouvoir combattre qui il le souhaitait, quand il le souhaitait…A être chez ses amis, sur un lit de paille, avec Soren à côté de lui…Il réalisait tout simplement…

-Je suis bien là, avec toi.

Ike ferma les yeux, l'esprit confus par les relents de boissons et il s'imprégna tout entier de ce contact. Comment un souvenir si minuscule, si bref, avait pu lui manquer à ce point ? L'odeur de Soren lui avait manqué, la flagrance du papier et de la bougie, du feu et du vent magique qu'il utilisait. Le contact de la peau de Soren lui avait manqué, sans être douce, elle avait une texture particulière. La caresse des cheveux de Soren lui avait manqué. Tout lui avait incroyablement manqué. Tout. Alors même que son stratège n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son sillage, il s'était juste tenu à deux pas derrière lui au lieu de marcher à la cadence de ses pas. Deux pas. Les deux pas les plus gigantesques que connaissaient Ike.

Le fils de Greil resta une seconde silencieux à le contempler, de haut en bas, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis leur victoire.

Depuis leur conversation au sommet de la tour de la Déesse.

L'odeur de Soren l'embauma tout entier, il l'avait déjà tenu aux creux de ses bras, deux fois, la première quand il lui avait avoué son statut de marqué, et la deuxième fois, quand il lui conté leur première rencontre à Gaia.

Il se rappela leur étreinte brève, alors que le jeune mage avait pleuré contre son torse. Sa petite carrure blottit contre la sienne, semblant immense, les soubresauts de ses épaules sous les sanglots, sa voix déraillée par les pleurs et le doute, et il l'espérait, un peu de soulagement aussi. Soren ne pleurait pas souvent, et quand il le faisait, il refusait de l'admettre ou de se montrer, alors il s'était caché contre lui, et il l'avait caché du reste du monde.

Depuis le monde les avait rattrapés, et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait le plus souffrir Ike. Il ne parvenait plus à retrouver ces moments intimes entre eux que lors de ses songes éveillés. Quand il regardait ses lèvres et s'y perdait sans trop savoir y faire. Ike leva les yeux, aspirant à recouvrer cette paix : Et comme d'habitude, il s'abîma en observant leur courbe pleine.

Mais cette fois, quelque chose ne se passa pas comme _d'habitude_.

Quand Ike réalisa son geste il avait déjà franchi le pas. Le pas à la fois le plus petit et le plus grand de sa vie. La distance entre leurs deux visages avait été réduite à néant en un instant, avec une facilité si déconcertante !

Il savourait déjà le goût des lèvres son stratège. Un goût de sucre. Mais plus encore. Il percevait une autre effluve, plus douce encore que ce simple contact. Une promesse de paradis. Avec précaution il prit la frimousse de son ami entre ses mains et le rapprocha encore du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Cela ne le satisfaisait pas encore.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à imaginer ce que serait cet échange, et la réalité lui apparaissait tellement, tellement plus attirante que ses rêves silencieux ! Il voulait la connaître par cœur, s'en imprégner et ne jamais l'oublier. Il désirait davantage de ce goût de réalité !

La chaleur de leur échange l'envahit tout entier et lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Il frissonnait et pourtant il bouillonnait. Etait-ce donc ce que ressentaient les couples ? Si oui, il comprenait mieux leur bonheur, et leur désespoir. Jamais plus il ne voulait se passer de ce délice. Plus jamais. Il ne voulait même pas achever ce premier contact.

Soudain un cri traversa la maison et Ike sursauta, mordant la lèvre du stratège, pris en flagrant délit. Soren blême, écarquilla des yeux, et recula d'un coup, cachant son visage derrière ses manches longues. Le cœur d'Ike sembla cesser de battre, et son cerveau ne sut pas où diriger son attention :

Sur ce qu'il venait de faire, sur la réaction gênée de Soren –était-ce du rouge qu'il percevait sur ses joues ?- ou bien sur l'agitation derrière la cloison… ?

Son mage choisit pour lui, et il se leva précipitamment, pour demander ce qui se passait à côté. Ce fut la voix paniquée de Marcia qui lui répondit :

-C'est Jill…Je crois…Je crois qu'elle accouche !

Un frisson remonta l'échine d'Ike, et il se leva d'un bond, rejetant les couvertures. Il se dépêcha de franchir le seuil de la porte. La cavalière Wyverne se tenait agenouillée sur le parquet, une expression figée par la douleur, une main crispée sur son ventre elle ne semblait pas capable de se relever toute seule.

Ike mit un temps infini à comprendre ce que ça impliquait, et même lorsque l'information monta au cerveau, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de s'exclamer, abasourdi :

-Comment ça elle accouche ?!

Ce qui lui valut un certains nombre de regards blasés de la part de ses compagnons d'armes.

-Accoucher, comme mettre bas, avoir un petit, donner naissance, d'autres synonymes , général ? Se moqua Ranulf.

-ARRETEZ DE PARLER SEMANTIQUE ET –

Jill ne termina pas sa phrase et poussa un hurlement tonitruant, suivi d'un « putain ça fait mal ! ». Le cri terrifia Ike au plus au point, pire qu'un ennemi qui chargeait ou le galop d'une armée adverse, il le paralysa de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait jamais vu Jill montrer sa peine à ce point, et pourtant, celle-ci avait perdu son père durant la guerre, survécut à plusieurs blessures, des plaies faites à la hache, même….Et ike n'avait jamais entendu sa soldate crier de la sorte. Quel genre de monstre elle hébergeait dans son ventre pour que ça lui cause de telles souffrances ?!

-Haar y-a-t-il un médecin dans les environs ? Lança soudainement Soren en passant devant son compagnon tétanisé.

Le cavalier Wyvern s'apprêtait à répondre mais un nouveau cri de Jill l'arrêta avant qu'il ne souffle le moindre mot, il lança une œillade désemparé à son épouse, perdu. Soren fronça les sourcils et il lui rétorqua, d'une voix assez forte pour que cela couvre les halètements de la soldate.

-Tu ne l'aideras pas en la regardant comme ça, elle a besoin d'un médecin !

Cette vérité générale eut le mérite de ramener sur terre, autant le mari déstabilisé, que le général de l'armée tétanisé. Totalement sobres, ils sursautèrent tous les deux, réalisant ce qu'on attendait d'eux : de l'aide. Et ils s'y accrochèrent de toute leur force, occultant toutes les autres pensées parasites.

-Le seul médecin que je connaisse se trouve à plusieurs heures de vol…Avec le blizzard…

Haar se pinça les lèvres tandis que les volets tremblaient dans leurs socles sous la force du vent en dehors. Jill poussa un nouveau gémissement, et cette fois ce fut Marcia qui paniqua.

-Il y a du sang ! Soren, il faut que tu viennes, il y a du sang !

Ike réagit aussitôt, il se dépêcha de retourner dans l'écurie, là où se tenaient leurs chevaux et leurs paquetages, pour y extirper le bâton de soin de soren. Rolf, réveillé par tout ce boucan en dehors, se frotta les yeux de son poings, encore endormi, et bafouilla en voyant ike passer devant lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Jill accouche.

-Oh super. Je pourrais voir le bébé ? Sourit le gamin encore dans les vapes.

Ike ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer plus en détail l'urgence de la situation : il finirait bien par réaliser de toute façon. Une fois revenu dans la salle principale, il découvrit qu'on avait déplacé la cavalière sur le canapé et que Nephenie avait pris les devants, invectivant et donnant des ordres d'une voix ferme tandis que Lethe et Haar tenaient les mains de la rousse.

-Marcia, apporte-moi une bassine d'eau, chaude. Bien chaude. Ranulf, trouve-moi des serviettes.

Quand Ike s'approcha de la cohue, et qu'il remit son bâton à Soren, il lui envoya, mal à l'aise :

-Tu as déjà aidé à un accouchement ?

Nephenie fit une grimace, et bafouilla :

-J'aimerais te dire qu'avec tous mes frères et sœurs, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience…Mais ce serait un énorme mensonge…

Il aurait préféré un mensonge rassurant. Il se tourna vers Soren avec inquiétude, et lui lança :

-Et toi ?

Son stratège fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai étudié la magie, pas la biologie. Je peux apaiser la douleur de Jill avec mon bâton, mais si j'ignore ce qui lui cause du tort, je ne peux pas y remédier.

-C'est pourtant évident ce qui me fait mal tu ne crois pa-AAAHHHH !

Jill renversa sa tête en arrière et serra la mâchoire, tous ses muscles crispés et tendus.

Marcia revint avec le nécessaire, et Nephenie approuva du chef ce qu'elle voyait. Ranulf arriva peu après, et en voyant le carnage, il eut un rictus avant de lancer :

-Et bien, c'est là que tu regrettes tous ces bons moments au lit, non ?

Ike ne fut pas sûr que le commentaire ait fait rire qui que ce soit, et même, il fut presque certain que si Jill avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle aurait retrouvé ses convictions anti-laguz pour étrangler le chat. Mais vu les circonstances, ils se contentèrent tous de l'ignorer.

-Il nous faut aussi des ciseaux et des lames. Une aiguille et du fil aussi, pour après. Déclara Néphénie.

Ike tressaillit, un frisson lui remontant l'échine et Jill mit les mots sur sa pensée affreuse :

-Vous comptez me charcuter ?!

Mais son cri fut ignoré, et Soren ajouta :

-Il faut aussi une lampe, si on doit en arriver là, il faudra cautériser les instruments avec la flamme.

Cette fois Ike eut vraiment un haut le cœur.

-Jill, de combien de temps sont décalées les contractions ? Demanda Nephenie doucement.

Haar grimaça, et répondit à la place de sa femme.

-Si j'estime qu'elle me serre la main à chaque contraction…Je dirais toutes les minutes.

-Elle est en train de la réduire en purée ta main, siffla Ranulf. –Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir changer de classe Jill ? Je suis certain que tu ferais un excellent berseker avec une force pareille !

La rousse envoya une œillade meurtrière au chat à côté d'elle et devint blême, tandis que les lèvres pincées, elle lui ordonna, très poliment, de se la fermer.

Nephenie, quant à elle, écarquilla des yeux, et elle se précipita vers le bout du canapé, pour défaire les vêtements de Jill et lui écarter les jambes. Vu l'expression qui traversa le visage de l'impassible halbardière, Ike se fit la promesse de ne surtout pas s'approcher de ce coin-ci du canapé.

-Mais depuis combien de temps as-tu des contractions ?!

Jill ricana faiblement.

- Toute l'après-midi, mais j'avais souvent eu des fausses alertes ces derniers temps…Et vous arriviez…Et je n'ai pas perdu les eaux…Alors je pensais que…

-Il va falloir la rompre, parce que là le bébé arrive. Décréta Nephenie. –Et il va falloir commencer à pousser.

Jill poussa un juron, ou un sanglot, difficile de le dire, et Lethe lui remit les cheveux en place avec désolation. Marcia quant à elle, arriva avec le matériel demandé, et quand elle arriva au niveau de l'action, son teint vira au vert. Ranulf, curieux, s'approcha à son tour, et commenta placidement :

-Pas très sexy.

Définitivement, Ike n'irait pas de ce côté-là. Il se plaignait de vivre d'aventures, mais celle-là, il était prêt à s'en passer. En revanche Haar semblait prêt à quitter le chevet de sa compagne, juste le temps de tordre le cou à ranulf. A la place, il lui ordonna –poliment- d'arrêter de mater l'intimité de sa femme.

-Soren, à mon signal, tu utilises le bâton…Bredouilla la hallebardière.

Soren s'approcha du groupe et, sur le commandement de leur ami, son bâton s'illumina, le visage de Jill se décrispait légèrement. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car Nephenie en avait profité pour percer la poche des eau il ne savait trop comment. Le liquide se répandit sur le parquet et le pire, c'est qu'il s'agissait là, à tous, du dernier de leurs soucis.

-Pourquoi ça a une teinte pareille ? Pourquoi c'est rouge sang comme ça ?! Paniqua Marcia, tremblotante.

Néphénie ne répondit pas, et Soren recommença à user de ses sorts de soin à l'aveuglette. L'air contrarié.

Jill n'en menait pas large, et tous les commentaires à côté d'elle ravivaient ses inquiétudes de future maman, tout cela se lisait sur son visage, même sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire. Lethe et Haar avaient beau lui murmurer des mots encourageants, rien ne semblait l'apaiser véritablement. Et Ike se sentait totalement désœuvré, impuissant, face à la détresse de son amie.

-Allons bon, marmonna Ranulf. –Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à nettoyer ça Jill, après.

Cette fois ce fut le commentaire de trop, le regard meurtrier qu'envoya Jill ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Ranulf se fit jeter hors de la pièce sans ménagement. La porte, cependant, se rouvrit aussitôt, mais ce ne fut pas le laguz qui en émergea, mais Rolf, parfaitement réveillé cette fois.

-Jill accouche ?!

Et la malchance voulu que l'angle de vue soit parfait pour observer le spectacle le plus traumatisant du cycle de la vie à cet emplacement.

Il y eut un blanc, Rolf tressaillit, devenant blême, et Marcia hurla :

-ROLF DEHORS !

Puis ce fut un cri de Jill, et la porte claqua de nouveau, et Rolf disparut aussitôt poussé en arrière par une Marcia confuse.

-Ike, viens ici, on a besoin de ton aide ! Lança Soren.

Le reste des évènements se passèrent incroyablement vite, un moment, Ike se trouvait à l'abri, du bon côté du canapé, la seconde suivante il assistait à la pire scène qu'il eut jamais vu, et encore une seconde plus tard, il retrouva ses compères, rolf et ranulf, dans l'étable avec une incroyable envie de vomir. Sans trop savoir comment il avait réussi à passer d'une étape à une autre. Son esprit ayant sûrement voulu le protéger et effacer ces images horribles de sa mémoire.

Au moins, maintenant, il se trouvait à l'abri. Songea-t-il, bouleversé. Malheureusement, s'il n'avait plus à supporter le sang et les visions d'horreur, ce ne fut pas le cas des cris. La paroi qui les séparait demeurait bien trop mince pour empêcher les sons de la traverser.

Ils entendaient tout. Des râles de leur amie en travail, aux encouragements d'un Haar et d'une lethe dépassée, en passant par les hurlements injonctifs de Nephenie et Soren jusqu'aux pleurs paniqués de Marcia.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rolf pour se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres, persuadé que la cavalière Wyrren vivait ses derniers instants.

-Si ce sont ses derniers instants, ils sont très, très longs ! Tenta de le rassurer Ranulf, avec un sourire maladroit.

Son commentaire empira les choses, car Rolf fut à présent persuadé que Jill vivait ses derniers moments, mais en plus, qu'elle souffrait d'une agonie horriblement lente.

Il avait raison, les heures défilaient dans la même agitation et rien ne semblait s'arranger, le temps paraissait au contraire s'allonger sadiquement pour les plonger dans une incertitude profonde, une mer d'inquiétude dans laquelle ils pouvaient juste se débattre. Comme des naufragés accrochés à un bout de bois flottant dans la tempête et espérant à chaque vague voir la silhouette rassurante d'un bateau.

Ike n'avait jamais remis en doute le fait qu'il voulait des enfants. C'était une sorte d'ordre implicite pour lui, inconscient, il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé pour autant, loin des fantaisies de choisir le prénom de ses premiers petits ou même d'imaginer sa vie de famille future, mais cela lui semblait naturel. Pourtant là, prostré dans une étale froide à entendre les spasmes de son amie, le cerveau, non plus brouillé par les relents de l'alcool mais par les images de l'accouchement, il sentait ses convictions sérieusement s'ébranler.

Si cela infligeait de pareilles souffrances à Soren, il ne désirait pas du tout d'enfant, ça non ! Jamais !

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, un poil trop tard, et il y eut comme un dérèglement dans la logique de son esprit et il eut l'impression de recevoir une énorme gifle. Non plus violent que ça, un coup d'estoc digne du chevalier noir, en plein dans l'estomac.

Il réalisa que Soren ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, parce que c'était un garçon. Puis ensuite, il en déduisit qu'il avait donc embrassé, un garçon.

Mon dieu, décuva-t-il. Il avait embrassé Soren avant tout ça. Il avait embrassé son stratège.

Il lui avait toujours semblé évident qu'il aurait des enfants, tout comme il avait parut évident au général Ike que Soren resterait à jamais à ses côtés. En revanche, il n'avait jamais fait la connexion entre les deux tableaux que son esprit avait imposés comme ses certitudes d'avenir. Tout comme il avait eu du mal ces derniers temps à faire le lien entre la personne qu'était Soren, et le genre de Soren. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de ce genre de détail, de la planification, Soren s'en était toujours chargé pour lui en un sens. Et maintenant ?

Il s'empourpra brutalement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ?!

Il n'eut pas le loisir se faire de plus amples reproches (ou de réaliser d'autres évidences), des pleurs résonnèrent dans leurs dos. Des vagissements de nouveau né. Leurs battements de cœurs affolés semblèrent disparaitre derrière eux, supplantés, balayés en une seconde par l'espoir et le soulagement.

Rolf bondit sur ses jambes et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire lumineux.

-PAS ENCORE !

Quelque chose se fracassa contre le mur et l'archer battit en retraite dans son refuge aussitôt. Il fallut encore attendre une dizaine de minutes, et à nouveau des babillements brisèrent le silence tendu qui les avait envahis.

Mais cette fois, Rolf ne se risqua pas à sortir, il attendit l'autorisation. Ce fut Marcia qui la leur apporta, l'air épuisé, les cheveux en bataille elle les observa fébrilement par l'entrouverture de la porte. Elle avait du sang sur les mains et la peau blafarde, et pourtant, il ne fallut qu'un geste, qu'un sourire, pour que la fatigue disparaisse et leurs tourments de même.

-Jill va bien.

Elle se décala pour les laisser entrer dans le salon.

Ils auraient put être effrayés par les vestiges de la panique, digne des ruines d'un champ de bataille, mais toute leur attention fut comme happée par quelque chose de bien plus grand qui les dépassait bien trop.

Jill alitée sur le canapé, recouverte par un drap plus ou moins propre par pudeur, tenait contre son sein un petit être tout fripé et rose, avec quelques touches rousses sur le haut de son crâne. Haar également se tourna vers eux, il tenait un paquet de langes et essuyait des derniers relents graisseux sur une autre petite chose, avec un sourire malhabile. Lethe à côté de lui, tournicotait autour des deux trésors, les yeux brillants.

Ike resta pantois, incapable de trouver un mot devant ce miracle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'à terme, c'est ce qui se produisait quand une femme était enceinte, au bout, il y avait toujours un bébé. Mais non seulement cette fois, il y en avait deux, mais en plus, il réalisait qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, ces deux créatures se trouvaient dans le ventre de son amie. Une amie avec qui il avait fait campagne et combattu sans jamais se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait créer, juste ce dont elle était capable de détruire.

Il s'avança et chercha vaguement à reconnaître un peu de ses camarades dans ces deux étrangers et nouveaux petits humains. Il plissa les yeux, tâchant d'imaginer, si celui que tenait son père ressemblerait plus à sa mère, ou bien le contraire. Mais il fut tout simplement incapable, même, de discerner s'il avait devant lui, deux petits garçons, ou deux petites filles.

Comme c'était étrange, comme sensation ! Ces bonhommes vivaient les premières secondes de leurs vies en ce monde, et il était là pour le voir. Ils étaient les premiers à les tenir, les premiers à les voir, les premiers à les connaître.

-Général Ike, sourit Jill, rayonnante. –Je te présente Venn.

Les premiers à qui ont les présentait, comme des étrangers, et pourtant il savait déjà tout d'eux, ou presque. Tout ce qui comptait : que leurs parents les aimaient et les protègeraient.

Jill lui montra ce qu'elle tenait si précieusement, et son visage qui lui avait apparu au bord de l'évanouissement, au comble de la douleur quelques heures plus tôt, ne laissait plus rien présager de néfaste. Il voyait encore les signes de son combat, la sueur collait toujours ses cheveux sur son crâne, et elle semblait sortir de la plus rude bataille de sa vie, et pourtant, tout cela semblait tout d'un coup être devenu…Insignifiants.

Pour la première fois, Ike trouva une femme réellement belle, réalisa-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été charmé par Aymee et ses courbes voluptueuses, et s'il avait admiré la bonté d'âme et le courage d'Elincia, ce respect n'avait jamais mué en autre chose que de l'amitié. Il n'y avait jamais eu de désir, et encore moins de constat béat face à un physique féminin comme il l'était devant les lèvres de Soren et son intelligence.

Mais cette fois, il se contenta de contempler, abasourdi ce qu'il avait devant lui, incapable de bouger. Haar se tourna à son tour vers lui et désigna le petit paquet qu'il tenait avec les plus grandes précautions du monde :

-Et voici Anna.

En vérité, Ike savait qu'il aurait du dire qu'il trouvait les enfants magnifiques, mais cela n'aurait pas été la vérité, ils étaient minuscules, frippés, roses, et encore sales pour certains endroits. Venn avait la tête encore un peu aplatie, et le cordon ombilicale d'Anna n'avait pas été encore totalement coupé, il en restait des fragments autour de son cou. Mais le simple fait de voir un être vivant sortir de ce qu'il aurait qualifié de massacre, ce simple fait là, lui faisait perdre ses mots. C'était ce qu'ils incarnaient qui lui semblait magnifique, au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait put dire.

-Jill, il va falloir expulser le placenta encore, commenta Néphénie.

La présence de la soldate le fit sursauter, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Malheureusement pour Ike, il se retourna vers sa subordonnée et amie, avec un mauvais timing. Toute son admiration pour la naissance fut balayée.

Il se demanda même comment Haar pouvait avoir _envie _ de faire ce-que-font-les-époux avec Jill. Personnellement, il n'oserait jamais s'approcher d'un truc capable de…

Il frissonna de dégoût.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? Je peux ? Lança Rolf, tout enjoué, en tendant les bras vers Jill.

Celle-ci grimaça, encore une dernière contraction, et hocha du chef. L'adolescent attrapa l'enfant comme s'il avait été fait de verre, les yeux brillants, et Lethe tournicota autour d'eux en ronronnant de plaisir, ajoutant ça et là de magnifiques compliments.

Ranulf, dans le même état qu'Ike un peu plus tôt, se ressaisit, sa queue de chat fouettant l'air avec enthousiasme, il s'approcha à son tour, et tendit les bras dans une question muette.

-Touche à mon bébé et je t'arrache tes poils un par un, laguz. Gronda Jill avec une œillade rancunière.

Apparemment, la rousse lui en voulait toujours. Ranulf battit en retraite, sachant quand il n'était pas désiré, et observa les nouveaux nés avec distance. Marcia, aida Néphénie à terminer les préparations puis eut droit elle aussi de tenir un des bébés.

-Merci beaucoup Néphénie…Soren…Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait…Murmura avec reconnaissance Haar, avec déférence.

Soren secoua la tête, désapprobateur :

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle voit un médecin. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je m'y connais trop peu pour dire si mes sorts ont été efficaces.

-Soren a raison, j'ai fait mon maximum, mais je ne suis pas sage-femme. Approuva la jeune femme à côté de lui.

Les deux héros du jour n'avaient pas l'air bien vaillant, éreintés, et pourtant, Ike trouva leur exploit bien supérieur à ceux qu'on lui prêtait. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux là s'en étaient tirés, mais ils l'avaient faits, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ike s'approcha de Soren et Néphénie, et il posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de chacun, pour leur intimer tout ce qu'il se sentait incapable d'exprimer par des mots. Puis il se souvint du contact ambigu avec son stratégiste, et recula hâtivement, embarrassé. Le mage, d'ailleurs, rougit et se cacha derrière ses longues manches et ses constats logiques :

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous allions tous nous coucher, demain, nous allons repartir, et si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes déjà demain.

Il posa une œillade sur Haar et Jill.

-Et nous aurons tout le temps de voir les nouveaux nés, car je suppose que vous ferez un bout de chemin avec nous, au moins jusqu'à chez votre médecin… ?

Haar eut un sourire embarrassé, et Soren soupira.

-Oui, Soren a raison. Et laissons un peu les parents faire connaissances avec leurs bébés ! Un peu d'intimité, que diable ! S'exclama Marcia.

Il y eut des soupirs déçus, notamment de la part de Rolf et de Lethe. Mais un à un, ils finirent par quitter la pièce. Même s'il fallut appeler Lethe deux fois avant qu'elle ne consente vraiment à partir, car elle voulait d'abord voir Jill manger le placenta « elle devait reprendre des forces ! » disait-elle. Son commentaire fit vomir la nouvelle maman et Haar eu bien du mal à expliquer à la laguz que ce n'était ni une coutume, ni bon pour les humains de faire ça. Ike s'éclipsa avant la fin de l'explication d'ailleurs.

Ike s'attendait à pouvoir parler avec Soren de tout ça, de la naissance, de leur baiser, de ses doutes…Mais il le trouva étalé sur le lit de paille, déjà endormi, il tenait encore son bâton de soin entre ses doigts.

Sans trop savoir s'il en était déçu ou rassuré, Ike remonta la couverture sur le stratège, lui retira des doigts son arme, puis pris place à ses côtés. Rolf vint se nicher près d'eux, et Ranulf se lova sous une couverture dans un ronronnement. Sans se soucier des rayons solaires qui commençaient à traverser les volets de bois de toute part, ils s'endormirent tous. Rassurés, et ma foi…heureux.


End file.
